DenTown
DenTown, known as in Japan, also written as Dentown, is a town in the central area of DenTech City accessible during Mega Man Battle Network. It is connected to other towns of DenTech City by the Metroline. DenTown is full of shops and businesses. The town is divided into 5 blocks, North, South, East, West, and the center of town. A bus runs through the town and stops can be found at each block. Appearances ''Mega Man Battle Network'' DenTown is first introduced when Lan and Mayl decide to go shopping there for Yai's birthday present. Lan is occupied at first and Mayl decides to take the bus to DenTown with the intention for Lan to meet here there by way of the Metroline. Suddenly, when Lan finally arrives into town, all the lights of the intersections turn green and he witnesses a series of car crashes. A mysterious woman, Ms. Madd appears in front of the crowd of victims and witness and claims that the cause of the accidents was actually a malfunction of the driving programs of the cars. She also presents them with a "fix" to the malfunctions, offering it for 1,000,000 zennys. Lan and MegaMan fix the traffic lights, and Ms. Madd is angry that he backfired her plan to obtain money, making the bus with Mayl go out of control. ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge DenTown is shown in a flashback, were Kai remembers when Lan saved the bus he was inside. Chaud and Mayl also appear in DenTown during their individual story lines. Real world areas Central DenTown in the central area of the town, which has the DenTown Movie Theater, a florist, and a large office building. At the time ''Mega Man Battle Network happens, the movie theatre is showing the horror film "Attack of the Killer PETs" and the action film "Upgrade Impossible 3" starring Rom Cruze. (In the Japanese version, the films are respectively called "PET" and "CYBER", and no actor is specified.) BN1DenTownCentralMovieTheater.PNG|The movie theater. BN1DenTownCentralOfficeBuilding.PNG|A large office building. BN1DenTownCentralFlorist.PNG|A store maintained by "The most famous florist in DenCity" DenTown Block 1 is northwest of Central DenTown. There is a PET repair shop and a bakery in this area. BN1DenTownBlock1Bakery.PNG|The bakery shop. BN1DenTownBlock1RepairShop.PNG|A repair shop. DenTown Block 2 is northeast of Central DenTown. This area has Miyu's and a fast food restaurant. BN1DenTownBlock2AntiqueShop.PNG|The antique shop owned by Miyu. Miyu's Antiques Shop.png|Inside Miyu's antiques shop. BN1DenTownBlock2FastFood.PNG|A fast food restaurant. DenTown Block 3 is southeast of Central DenTown. This area has the Metroline station and two buildings, one of them under renovation. BN1DenTownBlock3Metroline.PNG|DenTown can be reached by the Metroline. BN1DenTownBlock3BuildingUnderRenovation.PNG|A building which is under renovation. DenTown Block 4 is southwest of Central DenTown. Ms. Yuri is the teacher of a in this area. BN1DenTownBlock4School.PNG|A summer school. Summer School Class.png|Ms. Yuri's classroom. Internet areas Traffic Light Computers Each of the five blocks have a that controls the traffic lights in the area. The Traffic Light Computer 1 is in the DenTown Block 1, Computer 2 in Block 4, Computer 3 in Block 2, 4 in Block 3, and 5 in the central area. When Ms. Madd makes the bus with Mayl go out of control, Lan and MegaMan access all computers to make the signals red and stop the bus. Large Vase Computer The is a vase in Miyu's antiques shop that is actually an air cleaner used to protect the antiques from humidity and pollutants. The area has the viruses Mettaurs 2 and 3 and Candevil 3. Black Board Computer The in the black board in Ms. Yuri's school. The viruses in the area are Fishy 2 and Poitton 3. Trivia *The films in Central DenTown are likely a reference to Attack of the Killer Tomatoes and Mission: Impossible III (starring Tom Cruise). Curiously, only the first two Mission: Impossible films were made at the time of the game's release, the third movie being released in 2006. Category:Mega Man Battle Network locations